Kohoha High
by freak-4-God
Summary: Sakura and her new dog go to High school. the dog is my OC and there she meets new friends. And maby even a dark haired boy who has captured her interest. Along with most of the female population! sasusaku, naruhina,shikatem,nejitenten,kibaino
1. Chapter 1

ok, so i'm trying a high school fic, just cause i've read alot of high school stories. And i kinda want to have one. So yeah. Anyway! Here's the first chapter.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey. My name is Sakura Haruno. We moving from Mist to Konoha, and i'm really going to miss my friends. Haku and Zabuza were the bombs! i'm going to miss them. (oh btw, Haku is a girl, just cause i love the pairing, and i dont like homosexuality. The people are ussually nice, but, i just dont like the act, anyway!!!) So yeah. This will be my second time mooving my first one was moving to mist when i was 13, now i'm 16. So yeah... anyway.... yeah...

"Sakura. Were here! Come look at the new house!" as i looked up from my ipod nano (cause i have the BEEEEST pics on that thing!) i saw a 2 story house that has (and i quote) 4 beddroom 2 full bathrooms, one half bathroom, a game room, living room, dining room, formal dining room, den, and basement (like those really cool ones, where it has carpet and a t.v. oh yeah) a wet bar in the game room, and almost all gaming appliances. Did i mention my father was a doctor? No? Well now you know. Anyway. The house is pretty impressive.

"So, hun. Do you like it?" My daddy said. It was ok. Good for hanging out.

"Yeah dad. I like it. Can i go to my room? I wanna set up my rooma and stuff."

"Sure hun. Just remember. We'll be here till you graduate." my dad said sadly. He knew i hated moving. I loved my daddy more than anything. Call me a daddy's girl!

"Ok. Tomorrow is my first day at Konoha high right?"

"Yeah. And we have a surprise for you! It's one of those new hummers. Its a Silver one at that. With flames on the sides and a phenix on the hood." My dad knew me so well, and the way he had that look on his face ,ughhhh he saw me eye balling this in the magazine.

"Dad i... i dont know what to say except... do you need groceries? or anything?? at all?!?!?!!?" i asked hyperly (yes that is a word, me and my friends made it up!)

"Accually, we do need some milk, mac n cheese, mashed potatoes, and stuff to make a green bean casserole." My dad said, naming the stuff on his fingers.

"Got it, can i have the keys?" i asked (again) holding my hand out. He pulled out this awsome key from his pocket, he had it custom made for me. It was all black except for a little cherry blossem tree in the big circle...thing...

"Thank you dad! I'll be back soon!" i said jumping into the car and driving off into the sunset of youth! (jk) driving to the local wally wally world (wal mart, if you dont know what that is...i am soooo sorry, its a super market)

After she had gotten thestuff, she drove around for awhile, when she came by the park adn saw a group of teenagers beating up a dog (just so you know, i feel really bad about putting this in, cause i'm going to be a Vet when i grow up) and she slamed on the breaks. The teenagers looked up and saw a really pissed off woman in a really big car, reving her engine. Never mind they weren't on the road! They ran out of there like Bat's out of hell, leaving the dog there whimpering. She turned off the car and got out of the car, lokking it quickly. When she came over to the dog, it whimpered and tried to struggle and get away, lightly growling. She took this time to look over the dog. The dog had a big red gash on his side, and it was bleeding profusly, she took off her sweater (she had a tee shirt under it) and riped it into bandages (ok, have you ever tried to rip your cloths? its freakin _impossible _man!) and gently put pressure on the wound to keep it from bleeding. The dog wasn't moving and His eyes were closed, so she assumed he was unconcious, she picked him up and brought him to her car and put him in the passenger seat. 'What did they do to you' she mumbled as she turned on the car and drove home.

"DAD! GET MY MEDICAL KIT OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" she yelled when she came in.

Her dad quickly came in with a medical kit, and as he came in and saw her over a dog, he quickly gave it to her. He had no clue what to do about this. He could heal people, sure, but animals were a different story. Sakura on the other hand, could heal Animals and Humans. Just about anything that could breath.

As she got done, she noticed the gash was the only wound so she relaxed. It would be about a week before he could be completly healed.

"Daddy?" She looked at her Father with the chibi eyes. One look and he immediatly replied "Yes, you may keep him. But you have to go back to the store to buy him things." He said. He was planing on buying her a dog anyway. He knew she was responsible.

"Thank you daddy!" She yelled as she hugged him tightly. She got up and went to get him some supplies. When she came back she had already decided a name for him. "DAD!"i yelled wondering where her father was.

"Living room!" he yelled as she went in there she saw the dog was already up and awake. Her dad had changed his bandages.

"Hi dad. Hey boy. I've got you some stuff." She said as she came near the dog. The dog seemed to just look at her with his red eyes. She decided that, now that he was n't hurting, she now got a chance to look at him. He was mainly black, with red on his paws,ears,tail, and his belly. She also noticed the dog had a peircing in his ear. He was also really big. about the size of Akamaru in shippuden, but a bit smaller. Big enough to ride, but only a small person. About her size. She saw that he had a metal collor, with broken chains hanging off of it. Well, that will have to change. She thought.

"Ok boy. I've decided i'll name you Susamajii. I'll call you Majii for short." she said while taking the stuff out of the bags. there was a dish, that said Majii in red againsat black, had a crimsone colored color that said Majii, a black and red checkered bed, some beniful dog food, a water bowl, shampoo, and hair brushes.

"You can sleep in my room Majii. Is that ok with you?" She asked him as he looked at her. After a second passed he layed his head in her lap, nudging he hand. She smiled at this. People thing the only things on dogs minds are food,sleep,and destroy things. But they are quite inttelegent.

"Sakura. You have to go to bed. You start school tomorrow. I'll write a note to the principal, saying you can have Majii follow you during classes." he said smiling softly at her. "THANK YOU DADDY!" She yelleda and hugged him. She went to get foord for Majii, herself, and her father (her mom died during child birth)(btw, my neighbors house just caught on fire, while i was typing this up) As they ate Maji got up and went to her room and layed down on his bed, as she went up there to change, then she go to bed and closed her eyes. "Good night Majii..." she said before she fell asleep...

ok, so Majii means protecter. Just fyi.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura woke up a week later to see red eyes staring at her. She blinked and looked at the clock. 7:30 am. School starts at 9. So she pushed majii off the bed (gently) and went to her bathroom to take her shower. Once she was done she came out in a big black towel and found an outfit for the day. They had to wear uniforms, but they could pick there colors. Girls could wear plain t-shirts, a tie, skirt, slacks, jacket, and shoes. She decided to go with the slacks today. Her shirt, skirt, and tie were red. Everything else was black. When she turned around she noticed that all she had time for was a quick breakfast. So she raced downstaires, put her pop tarts in the toaster, put Majii on a choke collar, got the pop tarts and ran to her Hummer.

She opened the passenger door and Majii quickly jumped in. Soon she was driving down the street with a pop tart in ther mouth feeding the other to Majji while racing to get to school (who she was racing? Father time!!!). School was only about a mile away, but she didn't want to be late.

When she got out of the car, she heard a wolf whistle she looked to the left and saw a weird guy with glasses on and silver hair. She just smiled and opened the passenger door and let Majii out. When the guy saw the dog he paled slightly and turned to his friends, and they left.

Sakura just smiled and patted Majii's head. She turned around to find a blonde girl with four pigtails standing behind her. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Temari-chan??" She asked. The blonde stared at her for a second before grinning. "Kanky! Garra! Come over here. Lookie who i found!" Garra walked over with his eyes closed, one of his many talents. And without looking at her he said " Temari, if its your future husband, dont bother." Sakura kept her giggle in as she walked up to him and got right before his face and said "MORNING PANDA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!" his eyes snaped open and he was about to kick the persons butt who called him that when he looked at her before he put an arm around her. "Good morning to you too Sak." he said before he let her go and backed up a bit. A brown and black blur jumped on her. "SAKI! we havn't seen you (in person) in years! How's it goin?" Kanky said.

"Fine. Majii. Could you get him off of me please?" Majii came over, grabed the hood of Kankuro's black hoodie, and dragged him over to Temari.

"Thank you Majii. Can i ride you to the office?" She asked him. He simply crouched down.

"Thank you Majii." She got on him and turned to the sibs, and winked. "Later. Go Majii. Let's see if Konoha can deal with us."

Majii took off like a fricken bullet down the halls. People literally jumped out of the way. One girl who had long hair and lavender eyes saw the dog and froze. Sakura tightened her grip on Majii's neck. She didn't want to run over the girl. Majii jumped over the girl in one big bound. Sakura looked over her shoulder at the girl and yelled a sorry before she turned the corner... and crashed into a guy. Well... Majii crashed into him, but she was riding him.

"Oof! I'm sorry! I *coughcough* Majii *coughcough* was going to fast." She got up and realized the stranger never fell down. She blinked as she saw black shoes and pants, a dark blue shirt with a black tie and chiken butt hairstyle. It oddly looked really good on him. But on anyone else... well... no.

"Hn." she blinked. 'well. Who the heck peed in _his _cheerios this morning?' She thought to herself... or so she THOUGHT she said it to herself.

"No one. Who are you anyway? I've never seen you here before." He slightly glared at her. Of corse him slightly glaring is someone glaring as if their life depended on it.

"... Ok ok, jeez. Dont make little kids cry dude. Majii. We need to get to the office." She said.

"And who is Majii? A stupid boyfriend?" He smirked lightly.

"My Wolf."

He blinked as he felt breath on his neck he turned slightly to see a wolf with red gleaming eyes. He stared at Majii as Majii stared at him. Finally Majii went around Sasuke to pick up Sakura. She was wondering what was happening, but decided to let it go.

"Hey, Mr. Spikey Haird Dude, where's the office?" She asked while dusting... well.. dust off of her uniform. She just smirked and said "Sometimes the things we want in life are right in front of us. Or in your case behind." He smirked and walked off to... wherever he's going. She was consused by what he said. Until she turned around and saw a sign that said 'Office' right behind her. She sweatdroped and went in.

**End. I know it's defidently not much, but i kinda just wanna finish all my fics, and then just do oneshots or song fics. If you have any song fics you want me to do, feel free to ask. I do any female character/ any male character. No incest. Just give me the characters, and the song. I only do romance. :) Hope yall have a good day!**

**( i sooooo owned the 'Who the heck peed in his cheerio's this morning' line!)**


End file.
